indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve's History
"It must be your courage, your absolute dedication to balancing the scales, that restless mind, and that sweet corner of your heart that pushes you to care so much about so many." - Roarke History 'Eve Dallas Timeline' '2028' *'Eve is Born' - Birthday unknown but probably born in 2027 or 2028 as her age as of February, 2058 is given at 'barely thirty'.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 5, 18 *Parents: Richard Troy and Stella '2036' *'8-year-old Eve is found in an alley in Dallas, Texas' - She's bloody with a broken arm and does not know who she is or how she got there. A social worker names her Eve Dallas and puts her into the foster care system. Likely May of 2036. '2046' *'18-year-old Eve arrives in New York to train to become an officer in the NYPSD' '2048' *'Eve becomes an officer in the NYPSD' '2050' *'Eve gets her Detective's badge' - Has her first run-in with Julianna Dunne This date is approximate and comes from Reunion in Death. Eve makes a statement that Julianna Dunne was one of the cases she had worked right after she'd gotten her "gold shield" (which is most likely her Detectives badge), eight or nine years before the date Reunion takes place which is approximately Summer, 2059. So, we can reasonably assume that Eve must have made Detective in approximately 2050 (9 years prior). '2051' *'Eve makes Detective, Second Grade' - Has her first run-in with The GroomThis date comes from Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15436-2), pp. 17. After finding victim Sarifina York, she tells Roarke about her first run-in with "The Groom": "Between February eleventh and February twenty-sixth, 2051, he groom abducted, tortured, and killed four women...I was a detective. Just made second grade..." February 14, 2058 *'Eve Meets Roarke'.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 36 July 11, 2058 – Saturday *Eve and Roarke's wedding day (based on the timeline and dates given in Immortal in Death).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 209, 247, 294-296'Note (this information is based on a future calendar):' We've had a couple of members of the forum work on figuring out the date of Eve and Roarke's wedding, and the most widely accepted theory is this from Arwen: "I read the first chapter of Rapture. In it, Eve looks into the first murder on August 1st. A couple of pages prior to that Roarke says that they have 48 hours until they leave to go back home. Eve also says that they have been on the Honeymoon for "2 1/2 weeks" or almost 3 weeks at different points. Allowing 1 or 2 days for travel back, that would put Eve back in the office on Monday 8/5. (I did check a calendar.) All of this has lead me to decide that they probably got married on 7/13 or 7/14. I checked a calendar and the 13th is a Saturday. I am still trying to determine if they got married on Saturday or Sunday." 'Parents/Family' **Genes and family traits both fascinated and frightened Eve.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 150 *Eve had wondered all her life what a mother felt when she lost a child.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 36 *Eve chose her apartment (in Naked) because it was in a heavy ground and air pattern, and she liked the noise and crowds.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 2 **Eve said she chose New York for an escape. She said it was big enough to swallow her if she needed it to; it's fast, and she wanted fast, and the crowds; and she needed the work more than she needed to breathe back then. She said she knew when she got there that it was her place.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 213 *Eve doesn't remember ever losing anyone close to her.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 11 'No Name' *Eve was found in an alleyway in Dallas, Texas where a social worker named her 'Eve Dallas'.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 133 **In Reunion in Death, Eve said, "He never called me by name. Because I didn't have one. I remember that now. They didn't bother to give me a name because I wasn't a child to them. I was a thing."Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 221 **In Visions in Death, Eve said, "I'd never had the ID process, so there was no record of me. I didn't exist until they found me in the alley. In Dallas. So they gave me a name."Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 251 'Abuse' *Eve has nightmares about her father. The first time she ever saw her mother in her dreams was in Imitation in Death when she realized her mother (a 'junkie whore')Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 250 hated her and that they 'shared' the same eyes.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 113-116, 152, 153 (See also Nightmares) **Stella hated Eve, hated the fact of Eve existing. Eve said that if Stella had been there when her father raped her, she didn't think Stella would have cared one way or the other.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 102 **Eve said, "With my mother, I'm vague. It's blurry with only a few clear flashes. But I know - I knew - she hated the ... fact of me. But she had me, and she stayed at least long enough for me to have a few pictures in my head, to remember specific events. ... I know I wasn't a child to either of them. I was a commodity. A potential income. But did they come up with that together, or did one convince the other? That's a question I'll never have the answer to, and isn't important." She wouldn't let it be important.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 296, 297 *Eve dreamed of her father doing the 'secret things' at the age of five.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 251 **Eve "hadn't been a virgin, not since she'd been six. Seven? How old had she been the first time her father had raped her?"Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 75 **Eve said, "I can't remember her, but I remember him. I remember what he said the first time he touched me. What he told me to remember. That was what he kept me around for, and when I'd learned, that was how I'd earn my keep. He was going to whore me. Nothing like young pussy, he said, so I'd better learn to take it without the whining and crying. He had a fucking investment in me, and I was going to pay off. We were going to start here. Here in Dallas, because I was eight and that was old enough to start carrying my weight."Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 221 ***Eve told Mira, "He was training me. Training me so he could sell me to other men. He kept me locked up. That's how you train something - brainwash it. You keep it locked up, totally dependent on you. You convince it that it has no choice but to stay because whatever's out there is worse. You keep it hungry, uncomfortable, and afraid, mix that with small rewards. Punish harshly and swiftly for any infractions, and accustom it to whatever task it's meant to do. Bind it to you with fear, and it's yours. ... He's never let go either. I have to live with that, too. So does Roarke."Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 231, 232 *Her father repeatedly abused her (physically, sexually, and emotionally);Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 133 he beat, raped, starved, and isolated Eve from a very early age. When she was eight, he hit her, began raping her (breaking her arm), and she used the knife she had dropped to stab him. She stabbed him repeatedly until he was dead.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 168-170 **Her father told her she was nothing, told her the police would put her in a dark hole and leave her there to rot. And for a long time, she'd believed him to the extent she was terrified of the police, of anyone in the system as she was of the man who beat and raped her.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 256 **The HSO had been monitoring Richard Troy's activities and movements during this period in Dallas (May 12, 2036).Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 7 They were aware of the existence of a child, and the abusive conditions she was kept in, and did nothing to help. After Eve killed her father and snuck away, the HSO 'cleaned up' after her, covering up evidence of what had happened in the Casa Diablo Hotel room.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 112-114 *Find Nora's comments on Eve, Roarke, and the HSO here. 'Eve Found Timeline' *Taken from Divided in DeathDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 107, 112-114 and Reunion in DeathReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 209-211 **May 12, 2036 ***5:30 PM – Richard Troy picked up Patrick Roarke from airport ***8:15 PM – Richard and Patrick exited the hotel and traveled to the Black Saddle Bar ***2:00 AM – Richard and Patrick left bar (May 13, 2036) *(Three days of surveillance information) **Possibly May 15, 2036 ***10:35 AM – Patrick checked out of hotel, was driven to airport by Troy, and Troy returned to the hotel **Possibly May 16, 2036 (Unknown time-lapse) ***7:16 AM – Surveillance returned; HSO checked the room and found Troy dead. *(Unknown time-lapse) **"It was getting dark ... It got dark ... I couldn't get up anyway because I was sick again. Then I don't remember anything until it was light ... There were people standing over me when I woke up ... They took me away, to the hospital." (Eve walked three miles from the hotel to that alleyway).Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 209-212 It is possible Eve was found May 17, 2036. However, the exact date is unknown from current information. All that can be known with some certainty is that it was May, 2036 when she was found in that alleyway in Texas. 'Foster and State Care' *Please see Eve's YANNIs for discrepancies with Eve's early history in state and foster care. *When Eve got out of the hospital in Dallas, she went into the system. She had no ID, no memory, trauma, sexual assault. They gave her to Trudy Lombard, when they couldn't find Eve's parents, hoping to mainstream her. Bobby Lombard, Trudy's son, was a couple of years older than Eve. Eve stayed with them for a five-and-a-half-month period in 2036.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 28, 29, 111 *Eve ran away but was caught easily the first time. The second time she ran away, she made it to Oklahoma before she was found. She fought them, bloodying the nose of one of the social workers, and ended up in juvie for a while.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 30 *At sixteen Eve had been counting the days until legal adulthood and escape from the foster system.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 18 All Eve cared about when she was sixteen was getting through the system and into the Academy.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 126 *Find Nora's comments on Eve's past here. References Category:Eve Dallas Category:Characters Category:Main Characters